Innocent Eyes
by ParisGolightly
Summary: Edward was out to celebrate his release from prison after doing time for a crime he didn't commit, when his criminal eyes land on innocent ones. E&B. Bad language and lemons. Drug/alcohol abuse. BadMouthWard. InnocentBella.
1. Prologue

**Hello my children. I have a new story here, don't worry I will still continue to update 'Keep the Streets Empty for me' this story has just been floating around in my head. So here we are.**

Prologue

His eyes scanned the room around him as he held on tightly to my arms; his breath was out of sync and puffy. Something was happening.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked him in a whisper.

He flashed his eyes back to mine "I'm sorry I involved you by coming here. I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to see you before they take me" His words confused me. Take him; take him where? Who were they? "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you have to promise not to come and see me; I don't want you to see me there"

"Edward I-"

"Promise me" he commanded.

"I promise" I whispered "Edward what's going on?"

He dropped his grip on my arm and started to pace the room, stopping at the window as he looked down "I fucked up Bella. I really fucked up"

I took a step towards him when he slammed his fist against the wall beside the window, it startled me.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm still not thinking" he muttered to himself "I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be here"

I placed my hand on his back, and he turned to look at me "What's wrong?" I asked again. He cupped my cheek in his hand, and instinctively I leaned into it "Edward" I breathed.

Placing his other hand on my other cheek and he leant his forehead against mine "I love you Bella, and I'm so sorry"

I was about to return his term of endearment, but I was interrupted by a swarm of police crashing through my front door. Edward swung me, around so I was hiding behind him, my back pressed up against the window.

The officer I recognized from earlier on that day approached us "The games are up Masen. Are you going to come quietly or do I need to force you?" he asked Edward.

"I'd like to see you try Black" Edward snorted "You and I both know that Grandma Masen packs a bigger punch than you"

Officer Black shook his head with a smile "Always the joker Masen, even when you're facing life in prison"

Life! What?

"I'll come quietly as long as you can let Bella walk away" Edward bargained "She's got nothing to do with this"

I watched as Officer Black and Edward tried to stare each other down.

I gripped tightly onto Edward's t-shirt; he reached behind him and squeezed my hand in reassurance?

"I think we can come to some arrangement" Officer Black finally answered "Take him away boys" he gestured to the three officers behind him. They moved forward towards us, and Edward let go of my hand and turned around to face me once again.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed and I watched wide-eyed as his hands were handcuffed by one of the police officers "Remember what you promised Bella" he started as he was being pulled out of the room, tears started to run down my face "Don't come and see me. I don't want you there Bella. I can't let you see me like that"

"Edward" I reached towards him but Officer Black stepped in front of me, blocking my path. My mouth went dry as Edward was finally escorted out of my apartment and out of view "I don't know" I said slowly, shaking my head.

"He's a bad man Miss Swan. He's getting exactly what he deserves" Officer Black said to me. He then left the apartment leaving me alone.

_Not entirely alone_the small voice in my head chimed in as I placed my hand over my stomach.

**Well? You like? Let me know. Reviewers will get internet cookies and hot kisses from BadassWard.**

**As always I am on Twitter. Feel free to follow my ramblings: AngelicMisfit**


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts for the prologue. I'm so glad to see you guys are willing to read this story. I won't keep you any longer. Here is chapter one.**

**WARNING: THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF LEMONADE IN THIS CHAPTER. LE WINK.**

Chapter One – EPOV

_Fuck! _That was the best smell I have ever encountered in my life. That was the smell of freedom. I don't give a shit how cheesy that might sound, it was how I felt.

Walking through those gates after spending 2 years trapped within the walls felt fucking good. I even found myself smiling at the ugly toad of a prison warden as walked past the reception desk. Ha! Reception desk, what a joke that was, you don't receive any reception at this place. You walk in; get given your number and shoved into a cell smaller than a fucking cardboard box. Oh yes, reception my ass.

"Do you have someone picking you up; or would you like me to take you home?" Marcus, my parole officer, asked me as we reached the outside. I plucked my sunglasses from where they hung on my shirt and slid them onto my face.

"Nah, it's cool. My uncle is picking me up" I answered him and just as I did my eyes landed on the black Mercedes parked across the lot.

"Alright then, I shall be calling you later on tonight to make sure you're settled and we shall meet tomorrow morning for our first appointment"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I mean it Edward, you need to take this seriously otherwise you'll be straight back here"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my smokes from my back pocket "Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I'm stupid Marcus" I sighed and lit the cigarette. I blew the smoke out "I get it. I'm still on a leash"

Marcus frowned and pushed his glasses back up his nose "I wouldn't say you're on a leash Edward, you are a free man. There are just some restrictions that come with it, that's all"

I took another drag of my cigarette and laughed "Exactly, I'm still on a leash. I can't exactly run off to Vegas and fuck a hooker can I?" Marcus' expression contorted "I'm kidding Marcus, lighten up will ya? Like I'd need to pay for sex" Yes, I was a cocky motherfucker but at least I owned up to it and didn't act like a fucking pussy.

"You have my number if you need anything"

"Sure thing boss man" I saluted and began walking over to the Mercedes, I turned round halfway and smirked "And if you ever feel the need to get laid, you let me know. I know a few girls who'd love to fuck smart guy's brains out"

I turned back around before I could see his expression; I knew it would be one of shock and perhaps disgust. What the fuck ever, I was a free man now.

The door to the Mercedes opened as I walked towards it and outstepped my Uncle Carlisle, more like a father really. When my folks died back when I was a kid, Carlisle and Esme, my mother's sister, took me in and raised me as their own. They were good people; which always made me feel guilty for putting them through all of my shit.

"Edward" Carlisle greeted me with a hug "It's good to see you"

"You too Carlisle" I replied as I hugged him back; hey he's my fucking uncle who practically raised me, so sue me for being affectionate towards him.

Without saying anything else we pulled apart and both climbed in to the Mercedes but not before Carlisle snatched the cigarette out of my mouth and stubbed it out on the floor. If anybody else had done that they'd be feeling my fist against their face. Nothing comes between me and my cigarettes, accept pussy maybe.

"Your Aunt has gone a little overboard with your welcome home party" Carlisle warned me as he drove out of the parking lot. I watched my home for the past 2 years fade away in the mirror as we drove off, I wouldn't miss that place at all.

"I said I didn't want a party" I muttered.

"I know, I know but you know your aunt. There is no stopping her when it comes to a party and the ones she loves. I promise there will be no balloon animals this time" he laughed "Just a few of your friends and food and drink. That's all"

"I thought you said she went overboard? That doesn't seem so bad"

"She invited Irina"

Fuck.

"Why would she do that?"

"You'd have to ask her. I think that maybe she feels that you and Irina could perhaps pick up where you two left off"

Pick up where we left off? The last time I saw Irina she was getting fucked in the ass by her personal trainer. Not exactly something I want to see again.

I glanced out of the window "Irina and I haven't been Irina and I for years. She didn't even come to visit me in prison"

"Can you blame her?"

I glanced back at my Uncle "Can I blame her? What the fuck Carlisle? She was supposed to be my fucking girlfriend"

"Language Edward" Carlisle scolded "Would you honestly have wanted her to see you like that?"

"Would have been nice to have a choice" I snapped. She was too busy shacking up with her personal trainer to give a fuck about me.

"Try and see this from her point of view Edward"

"I'm done talking about this" I cut him off. It was first day of freedom; I didn't want it to be tainted by that gold digging whore and her revolving legs.

Thankfully Carlisle dropped the issue and we spend the next 20 minutes driving in silence back to the house. I needed a drink and I needed one now.

* * *

><p>Two drinks, four cigarettes and 50+ 'welcome homes' later and I was ready to hit someone. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate what Esme had done for me, it just wasn't my thing. I hated being the centre of attention, it freaked me out having fuck loads of people staring at you and waiting for you to say something. I always got uncomfortable and ended up saying the wrong thing by insulting someone, like I said I hated it.<p>

Which was why I currently hiding out in the bathroom, I know I'm a fucking pussy. However it gave me time to sort my head out. Anybody would have thought I'd won a gold medal or something by the way they've been treating me, not coming home after spending 2 years in prison. People had fucking weird minds.

Another reason I was hiding? Irina.

After I'd said hello to everybody and had a drink and mingled, she cornered me when I was getting another beer. She started acting as if nothing had gone down between us; she was acting as if we were still a couple. Well fuck no, I don't forgive and forget that easily.

But Irina was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer, which was why she ended up being screwed in the ass by her personal trainer. Irina was the opposite of me; she loved all of the attention. She lapped it all up.

If she hadn't of cheated on me and I hadn't ended up in jail then I probably would have kicked her to the curb ages ago. Don't get me wrong, she was an alright girl when she wanted to be and she sure as hell gave great head but she annoyed the shit outta me.

A knock came at the door. Shit. I'd been found "Urm, yeah hang on a sec" I called out and flushed the toilet to keep up with the charade of using it. I splashed some water onto my face and unlocked the door, opening it I came face to face with Carmen, Irina's younger sister "Oh hey" I smiled.

"Hey" she whispered and gave me the once over with her eyes "I never really got to properly welcome you home" she smiled as she poked me on the nose with her finger. I always knew Carmen had a thing for me; she wasn't exactly subtle with her flirtations. I never went there though, she was Irina's sister and whether or not Irina annoyed me, I was a one man guy. _You're single now _a voice popped in my head.

_And you have been in jail for 2 years with nothing but your hand for company throughout those cold lonely nights._

I smirked to myself and leant against the door frame. Fuck it.

"You gotta a welcome home present for me?"

"Something like that" she nodded and bit her lip "But I can't give it to you in front of everybody, so we need a little privacy" she said before pushing against my chest and shoving me back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Before any words could be exchanged she sunk down to her knees and her hands went to the button on my jeans and undid it, followed by the zipper. I leant my head against the wall behind me as she yanked my jeans halfway down my legs. I was already pitching a tent.

It didn't take her long to spring my cock free from my boxers "Just how I imagined" she winked before enveloping me in her hot mouth. Fuck that felt good! She wrapped her mouth entirely around my dick, this girl could deep throat. Fuck!

She started bobbing her head and I resisted the urge to place my hand on the back of her head and started thrusting in and out of her mouth. She started moaning around my cock as she dragged her mouth to the end of my dick and swirled her tongue around the head before sucking me back into her mouth again. She repeated this action three more times before I could feel my balls tightening.

"Shit" I grunted.

"You like that?" she teased "You like fucking my mouth?" I grunted my approval and she smirked as she deep throated me again. I then felt her hand starting to cup and play with my balls which was enough to send me over the edge.

She didn't move as I came, shooting my hot spunk down her throat. She drank everything I gave her. I thrusted my hips once, twice as I rode out my orgasm. She released my cock with a 'pop' and leant back on her ankles.

I gave her a shit eating grin and she smiled back. I tucked myself back into my boxers and pulled my jeans up as Carmen got up off of the floor, wiping her mouth.

"Welcome home Edward" she winked before turning around and left the bathroom.

Welcome home indeed.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to be out too late are you?" Esme asked me as I pulled my jacket on "You know the rules of your probation"<p>

"I'm fully aware Esme. I'll only be gone for an hour. I just need some air" I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "I promise"

Everybody had left the small party shortly after my blowjob session with Carmen but I wasn't ready for the day to be over just yet. This was my first day of freedom; I wanted to spend it properly. So my friend Jasper and Emmett decided to take me out for a drink down to our local bar Eclipse.

"Just be careful okay? No fights" she pointed her finger at me.

"No fights. Got it" I winked "I'll see you later" I said kissing her again on the cheek "Thanks for the party"

As Jasper didn't drink he drove us to Eclipse. Jasper and I had been friends since high school; we'd been through loads of shit together. Through his parents' divorce, my parents' deaths, all kinds of shit. We were brothers, not by blood but close enough. Emmett and I had a history too, we'd met Emmett after we graduated high school, we instantly became friends him. He the sickest sense of humour but he also had a bad streak in him. A streak that had gotten him in trouble a few times, but when he met his wife Rosalie, he calmed down a little.

Except for that one night.

But I'm not thinking about that right now, tonight was about celebrating my release and fuck me was I going to celebrate. With non-alcoholic beers of course, wouldn't want to piss off the parole officer.

We spent the night catching up, something we couldn't properly do at the house. I caught up on all the stuff I'd missed with me being in jail. Emmett and Rosalie had a little girl who was almost 2 years old now. Her name was Ellie, I'd seen pictures of her when Emmett had come to visit me and she definitely had Rosalie's looks.

Jasper on the other hand had started dating Alice Brandon a few months after I got incarcerated, I hadn't met her but Jasper was madly in love with her.

Jazz and Em had visited me when I was in prison but not very often, they had their own lives to lead and I couldn't make them drop everything just to come and see me, I was the one in jail, I was the one without freedom. Not them.

When Jasper was at the bar Emmett turned to me with a vacant expression. I knew what that meant and I wasn't having it.

"Look Edward I-"

"No" I cut him off "I'm not talking about it tonight"

"But-"

"No Emmett, shut up. I'm not talking about it tonight. Just give me one fucking night alright?"

"Okay" he nodded and went back to picking the label off of his beer bottle.

Jasper chose that moment to come back with our drinks "So I was just at the bar and there are a couple of girls over there"

Real subtle Jazz, real subtle.

"You trying to hook me up?" I asked him with a smile, he shrugged innocently "Hey, thanks for the help bro but I'm covered thanks"

Thank you, Carmen.

"Oh come on Eddy, you just got outta jail. And you're telling me you're not gagging for a piece of pussy?" And the old Emmett is back.

"Hey a little less of the jail shit alright?" I snapped as I looked around to see if anybody had heard "I'm trying to have a nice night here" As I scanned the bar my eyes landed on a pair of dark brown eyes which were pointed in my direction.

She was standing at the bar with two girls who were talking across her; she didn't seem at all interested in what they were talking about. She was too busy staring at me.

I flashed a smile and I could swear she fucking blushed and diverted her eyes from mine but only for a few seconds before they connected with mine again.

The girl had dark brown hair which fell down past her shoulders in soft curls, she was dressed in a pair of dark pants and a pink sparkly top which for some reason just didn't seem like her. I couldn't' explain it but she just didn't look like the girly, girl type.

"Something caught your eye there bro?" Jasper asked nudging me, breaking my eye contact with the brown-eyed beauty "Her name is Bella, Bella Swan"

He caught my attention "Do you know her?"

"Everybody knows her" Jasper shrugged and took a sip of his soft drink "She moved her about two years ago from Arizona after she graduated college"

"How old is she?"

"24 I think, same age as Allie" he answered.

Bella. The name sure suited the face. Beautiful.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of" Emmett answered instead "I wouldn't though man, she's not a good girl to get involved with"

Before I could ask him what he meant I noticed the brown-eyed girl, Bella, walking towards me. I immediately straightened up as she approached the table.

"Hi"

"Hey" I nodded.

"I just came over to apologize for staring. I didn't mean to"

"I wasn't exactly complaining" I laughed and a small smile cracked on her face "But I'm sorry too as I can't accept your apology"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked me as she look at my friends quickly then back to me.

"Yeah, a simple apology just won't do it I'm afraid"

She bit her lip "What are you suggesting?"

I leaned towards her "Dinner. Tomorrow night at around 7:30" It wasn't exactly a suggestion, it was a statement.

"Dinner?"

"Dinner" I nodded.

She looked behind her briefly then turned back to me with a smile "Okay, fine. Dinner sounds nice"

"Alrighty then. I'll need your number"

"Why? Can't I just meet you at the restaurant?"

"I haven't decided on what restaurant. So until then, I'm going to need your number"

She narrowed her eyes "How about as I'll be paying I'll choose the restaurant. Let's say New Moon at 7:30? I'll see you then" she said and turned and walked away.

I watched her walk away and back towards her friends, she must have said something to them as they both looked at me then giggled.

"Whoa, little Miss Feisty" I laughed and looked back to my friends.

"She kinda has to be" Emmett shrugged "She's the Police Chief's daughter" Oh, fuck.

**Who loves BadMouthWard? I do! I do! So, what did you guys think? You like it; yay or nay? Let me know. Reviewers will get an ass grabbing from BadMouthWard.**


End file.
